Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King
Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King is the twelth in a series of Scooby-Doo direct-to-video films, produced by Warner Bros. Animation (though it used a Hanna-Barbera logo at the end of the movie). All the main voice actors of What's New, Scooby-Doo? reprise their roles.http://iesb.net/filmgeekz/content/view/828/ Premise Synopsis The Mystery Inc. gang visit a Halloween carnival in Coolsville on Halloween night. When the magician "The Amazing Krudsky" does not allow Scooby to see his show, Shaggy and Scooby expose Krudsky as a fraud. Later, Princess Fairy Willow enters Krudsky's tent, where he secretly reveals his wishes to become a real magician. The fairy inadvertently causes Krudsky to notice a entry on the goblin scepter in a spell book. Krudsky then gets an idea to obtain the scepter and rule the world with it. The fairy is then accidentally captured by Krudsky, who absorbs her magical powers, becoming a real magician. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby trick-or-treat all night. Their last stop is a spooky looking house which claims to be a "Genuine Magic Shoppe". Inside, they meet the kind Mr. Gibbles, who reveals that magic really does exist. At that moment Princess Fairy Willow enters, being chased by Krudsky. Krudsky captures the Princess, turns Gibbles into a rabbit, and steals the magic equipment before leaving. Mr. Gibbles explains to an astonished Shaggy and Scooby that Krudsky, after capturing the good magic of the princess, will now want the bad magic held in the scepter of the Goblin King. Shaggy and Scooby must go into the world of magic, get the scepter before Krudsky can, and return home before sunrise, or else they will the trapped in the magic world forever. While looking for Shaggy and Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see Krudsky conversing with the Goblin King through a mirror, where the King agrees to exchange his scepter for Willow at midnight at a clock tower. The three decide to go the the tower and set a trap for the King and Krudsky. In the magic world, Shaggy and Scooby find that everyone is afraid of the Goblin King and will not help them. The Goblin King's two bumbling henchmen, Glob and Glum, attempt to capture Scooby and Shaggy, but they are saved by Jack O'Lantern, a living pumpkin, who leads them to three witches. The witches send Shaggy and Scooby on a ride on their flying broomstick towards the Goblin King's castle, but they are shot down by Glob and Glum. Landing in a fairy village, Shaggy and Scooby find three fairies who help them to the Goblin Kings castle entrance. Shaggy and Scooby disguise themselves as Daphne and Velma in order for Glob and Glum to let them into the castle. Only a few minutes away from midnight, Shaggy and Scooby try to run off with the scepter but are caught and sent to the dungeon by the Goblin King, who heads to meet with Krudsky. At the clock tower, Krudsky and the Goblin King are almost through with their trade when Fred, Daphne, and Velma release a trap and run off with the princess. But the trap only catches the Goblin King, and Krudsky takes the scepter, turning himself into the new Goblin King. Krudsky and his goblin army capture Fred, Daphne, and Velma, and he uses his powers to turn them into monsters. At that moment Scooby, Shaggy, and Jack O'Lantern arrive, having been saved from the dungeon before sunrise by the fairies and the magic broomstick. Jack sacrifices himself to strip Krudsky of his powers and undo his magic. The Goblin King takes his scepter back and returns to the magic world with Krudsky and Willow, who is revealed to be his daughter, as well as Jack, who was brought back to life by Mr. Gibbles. One final spell erases the memory of the events from Fred, Daphne, and Velma's minds, though Scooby and Shaggy are allowed to keep their memory. Cast and Characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Wayne Knight as The Amazing Krudsky * Jay Leno as Jack O'Lantern * Wallace Shawn as Mr. Gibbles * James Belushi as Glob * Larry Joe Campbell as Glum * Tim Curry as The Goblin King * Hayden Panettiere as Fairy Princess Willow * Lauren Bacall as The Grand Witch Songs Villains *Krudsky *Glob *Glum Locations *Coolsville Notes/Trivia *The book Krudsky looks at when he captures the fairy has a picture of Fangface. *One of the park's stands has Scrappy-Doo toys. *It was dedicated to Paulette Oates, whom helped resurrect Warner Bros. Animation in the late 1980s. *It had its US TV premiere on Cartoon Network on October 5, 2008. Hidden Monsters From TV Series In the scene where Shaggy & Scooby-Doo enter the monster bar, in the part where all the monsters sing, there are some monsters that might cause nostalgia for some Scooby fans.http://www.pr-inside.com/scooby-doo-amp-the-goblin-king-r732919.htm If you look closely, some of the monsters from the cartoons, are part of the group. Here are the monsters that are seen: * The Werewolf Ghost from Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Werewolf * A Phantom Shadow from A Night of Fright is No Delight * The Creeper from Jeepers, It's The Creeper * The Mummy of Ankha from Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too * A blue version of the Roller Ghoster from Roller Ghoster Ride! * Snow Ghost from That's Snow Ghost * Ghost of Mr. Hyde from Nowhere to Hyde * The No-Face Zombie from The No-Face Zombie Chase Case * The Troll from The Caped Crusader Caper * A Kelp Monster from Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire Home Media *DVD Special Features: **Scooby-Doo You Believe in Magic? - a feature which shows simple magic tricks and the secrets behind them. Quotes References External Links * Reuters * The Earth Times Category:Image Required Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films